Communication devices with high data transfer rates enable a user to carry-on multiple communication sessions simultaneously. Such communication sessions are made even easier with Internet Protocol (IP) based networks, and may include vocal communication, instant messaging, text messaging, online gaming, and the like. Consider a communication session in which a user has multiple text based communication sessions active simultaneously. In such cases, the user may prefer to quickly respond to each of the active communication sessions with minimal interaction. For example, in personal computer instant messaging sessions, the user may need to manually switch between multiple interfaces (e.g. select an appropriate user interface window) in order to send an instant message to each of the active instant messaging sessions. Further, the user may need to manually type in the text message for sending the instant message. However, this kind of user response system can be disruptive if the user is involved in an interactive entertainment session, such as an online gaming session, in which the user would want to maintain control of the gaming session while still trying to instant message other players in the games including others not involved in the game.
One existing solution proposes a method for responding to multimedia communications based on content analysis. In this solution, a system sorts and routes information based on an analysis of service request and skill, as in a service center scenario in which a response needs to be solicited from an individual qualified to respond to the concern or problem. In operation, when a customer submits his concern or problem to the service center, the service center analyzes the content of the submission and routes the submission to an appropriate responder based on how close the content of the submission matches the stored skill sets of the potential responders. However, this existing solution does not consider a dynamic environment in which routing of communication needs to be analyzed and controlled based on the content of a two-way conversation rather than content from a data submission and a static database.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments.
The device and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.